The Nintendo Wars: Chapter 1
by weirdnwild91
Summary: There are many worlds in our universe, each one different in its own unique way. But there is one world I’d like to talk about in particular. It has many different characters living in it. Let's look in on one, shall we?


**The Nintendo**** Wars**

**Written by Corey Hazer**

**Everything else by Nintendo**

Chapter 1:

The Ordeal Begins

There are many worlds in our universe, each one different in its own unique way. But there is one world I'd like to talk about in particular. It is far away from ours, and is made up of different worlds of its own. There are many different characters living in each of the different worlds. Let's look in on one, shall we?

Here is a beautiful forest, and there's one of the characters walking down the forest path. He's none other than the electric-powered mouse pokémon, Pikachu! It is a nice day for a walk, and Pikachu thinks so too. He's happily looking around at all the other pokémon hanging around the forest. He walks over to a small patch of flowers to smell them. While he's doing so, the other pokémon seem to be running away from the spot Pikachu is in. That's very mysterious; I wonder why they're doing that? After Pikachu is done smelling the flowers, he happily hops away from the flower patch, spins around and stops in the middle of the path.

Then, all of a sudden, some giant thing crashes down behind Pikachu, which causes him to turn around. The only thing he sees is a blue fist that punches him 50 feet away. As Pikachu is struggling to get up, the blue creature jumps over to where Pikachu is and starts trying to smash him. Pikachu keeps avoiding the creature's fists and feet, so he doesn't get punched or stomped on. Then, the creature kicks Pikachu against a tree on the side of the path. As Pikachu looks up, the dust clears away and he finally sees the creature. It is the big, lollipop-sucking blue menace, the Shrooboid Brat!**  
**

The Shrooboid Brat roared at Pikachu, then swung his lollipop at him. Pikachu jumped out of the way just before the lollipop hit him. The Shrooboid Brat turned and swung his lollipop at him, which Pikachu dodged again. As the Shrooboid Brat swung his lollipop down at him again, Pikachu used Iron Tail and hit the lollipop out of the Shrooboid Brat's hands, which flew up in the air, then fell down and broke to pieces on the ground. And then, a lollipop stick came out of the Shrooboid Brat's mouth and he pulled another lollipop out of his mouth! The Shrooboid Brat then shoved his lollipop underneath Pikachu and flipped him up into the air and he crashed on the ground behind him. As the Shrooboid Brat stomped toward him, Pikachu got up and used Thunder, which shot straight up into the air, and came down and totally shocked the Shrooboid Brat.

The Shrooboid Brat started wobbling around, trying to hold himself up. He then looked at Pikachu, who angrily looked at him. The Shrooboid Brat then dropped his lollipop, screamed, and ran away. As Pikachu started looking all triumphant, the Shrooboid Brat came back, picked up his lollipop, and ran away again.

Pikachu was glad this was finally over; but then, all of a sudden, six metal shells burst out of the trees on the left side of the path, then six more shells burst out of the trees on the right side of the path. The shells spun around a few times then out of them came the tough, armor-wearing super-koopas, the Koopatrol!

The Koopatrols landed all around Pikachu, completely surrounding him. As Pikachu stood, ready to fight he collapsed on one of his legs. One of the Koopatrols then said, "What's the matter? Too tired from fighting the Shrooboid Brat? Well, that just makes things easier for us!" He said as he lunged toward Pikachu and punched him. Pikachu went flying toward another Koopatrol, who punched him toward another Koopatrol. That Koopatrol then kicked Pikachu toward another Koopatrol, who kicked him toward another one. That Koopatrol then kicked Pikachu up into the air, and another Koopatrol jumped up and hit Pikachu back down to the ground. As Pikachu struggled to get up, one of the Koopatrols stomped on his back, pushing him back into the ground. "Our master would like to have a word with you." The Koopatrol said. Suddenly, hordes of Koopas and Goombassuddenly came from down the path. They lined up along the two sides of the path. One of the Koopatrols said "You lakitus there! Come and hold Pikachu up!" The two lakitus flew over and held Pikachu up into the air. Then, over came the two #1 magikoopas in the land, Kamek and Kammy! Kamek said," Now presenting…" "…our glorious leader!" Kammy finished.

From down the path, the loud sound of stomping footsteps could be heard coming toward them. The figure kept coming until at last he stood before them. It was the all-mighty, all-powerful, king of the koopas, Bowser!

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Bowser said. "Our troops have successfully captured Pikachu, your Surliness!" Kammy exclaimed. "What should we do with him?" Kamek added. Bowser responded, "Well, I was supposed to take him back to the base and throw him in the dungeon, but I have a much better idea!" Kammy replied, "What is it, your Vileness?" "I'll show you." Bowser answered. "Have the troops bring you-know-what over here. Pronto!" "At once, sir!" Kamek replied. Kamek and Kammy then sent the troops down the path to get what Bowser was talking about. A few minutes later, the koopas and goombas were seen pulling a giant cage on wheels from down the path. Inside, loud clanging and barking could be heard. The koopas and goombas kept pulling the cage until it stopped 20 feet I front of Pikachu. Kamek and Kammy then released all the koopas and goombas from their chains and shackles, and then reattached them to the back of the cage. Then Bowser jumped up on top of the cage. "Release the locks, Kamek!" Bowser commanded. "At once, sir!" Kamek answered. Kamek flew above all the locks, then used his wand and blasted all of the locks off. Bowser put his foot on the top of the door, and then pushed it open. The door swung all the way open, and then stopped. Pikachu stared at the dark inside of the cage for a few seconds, and then, suddenly, a giant beast burst out of the cage towards Pikachu and the Lakitus, but instantly stopped before it reached them because it was attached to the cage by a chain. Pikachu and the Lakitus looked at the beast with awe, as it was the giant, fierce, nearly unstoppable behemoth, the Chain Chomp!

The chain chomp was madly jumping all over the place, trying to pull itself off of the cage. The koopas and goombas were trying as hard as they could to keep the chain chomp from pulling the cage away from them. It wasn't easy, though, because the chain chomp was so much stronger than them. Bowser then said "They need help pulling the cage. Kamek and Kammy attach the Koopatrols and the lakitus to the cage to give them some help." "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" Kamek and Kammy both said. The Koopatrols ran over to the cage to get chained up, and then the lakitus dropped Pikachu and went over to the cage as well. Bowser then said to Pikachu, "As you can plainly see, I am about to sic my chain chomp on you!" Pikachu gasped with fright. Then Bowser said, "Well, because I'm such a nice guy, I've decided to give you a five-second head start!" Kamek and Kammy flew down next to both sides of the chain. Kamek was on the left, and Kammy was on the right. Bowser started counting, "1" Pikachu instantly raced off in the opposite direction of them. "2" Pikachu then used Quick Attack and started going even faster. "3" Kamek and Kammy started charging their wands. Pikachu was already a mile away. "4" Kamek and Kammy lifted their wands into the air. Pikachu was one-and-a-half miles away. "5!" Kamek and Kammy swung their wands down and blasted the chain, breaking it.

In just a few moments, the chain chomp hopped away from them and was already a mile away. Pikachu looked behind him, and he could see the chain chomp catching up with him. The chain chomp was drawing ever closer, and Pikachu knew he couldn't outrun it. Pikachu looked ahead and could see the end of the path. Pikachu ran through the bushes at the end of the path, and the chain chomp came crashing through the trees and bushes after him. The chain chomp kept going for about 35 feet, and then suddenly stopped. The chain chomp looked down, and could see he just ran off of a cliff. The chain chomp then fell down 100 feet to the bottom of the cliff.

As the chain chomp was all dizzy and disoriented from falling from such a great height, hanging from up under the cliff, Pikachu was watching the chain chomp. The chain chomp then got a hold of itself, and then looked around to see if it could find Pikachu. Meanwhile, Pikachu was trying to pull himself back up to the top of the cliff. As he was trying to pull up with his arms, he grabbed onto the cliff with his feet. But then, he lost his hold on the cliff, and his feet slipped off, breaking off part of the cliff. The piece fell down and landed right on top of the chain chomps head! This caused the chain chomp to look up, and he saw Pikachu hanging onto the cliff! The chain chomp let out a loud bark, then jumped up toward Pikachu; though, that didn't do much because he just came crashing back down. Pikachu then laughed at him for not being able to get to him. The chain chomp got angry, then grabbed a nearby boulder with its mouth, and spat it out at Pikachu. Pikachu watched in horror as the boulder came flying at him. But luckily, the boulder hit the part of the cliff behind him, not hitting Pikachu at all. As Pikachu sighed of relief, he heard a cracking sound behind him. The part of the cliff that was hit with the boulder started to crack and break. The chain chomp noticed this, and then picked up another boulder and spit it at the same spot. More and more the chain chomp did this, and more and more the cliff cracked and broke; until suddenly, the cliff gave in!

The whole part of the cliff broke off and started falling down to the bottom. Pikachu let go of the broken cliff piece and started running up to the top, but was stopped when the piece started breaking into more pieces! Pikachu jumped from one piece to another, but then ran out of pieces to jump on! The chain chomp saw that Pikachu was in range, so he let out a loud bark, and then lunged up at Pikachu! Pikachu saw the chain chomp coming toward him, so he covered his eyes and thought that this was the end. The chain chomp was about to eat Pikachu, but was suddenly pulled back on to the ground by his chain. Pikachu then fell the rest of the way to the ground, then hit his head on a rock and passed out behind a pile of rocks, blocking him from view. The chain chomp looked behind it, and saw what pulled it back down to the ground. It was the huge, monstrous, screeching piranha plant, Dino Piranha!

Dino Piranha was standing behind the chain chomp, holding onto his chain with his teeth. The chain chomp growled angrily at Dino Piranha, and Dino Piranha spit the chain out at the chain chomps face. This made the chain chomp really angry, and he barked angrily at Dino Piranha, and Dino Piranha screeched angrily at the chain chomp. The chain chomp then rammed right into Dino Piranha, smashing him into a boulder. Dino Piranha got up, jumped into the air, and smashed the chain chomp into the ground. As the chain chomp pulled itself out of the ground, Dino Piranha pick up its stretchy tail and hit it towards the chain chomp with its leaf arms. The coconut-like end of its tail clanged against the chain chomps head, came back past Dino Piranha, stretched out 18 feet behind him, and then came back towards the chain chomp, who caught it in its mouth. The chain chomp kept pulling on the tail, and Dino Piranha kept trying to pull its tail out of the chain chomp's mouth. They kept going back in opposite directions of each other, until the tail stretched to capacity, at which the chain chomp let go of the tail. The tail came flying back towards Dino Piranha, smashing it right in the face. Dino Piranha started wobbling around, clutching its hurt face. While he was doing this, the chain chomp charged at Dino Piranha again. Dino Piranha sensed it coming, and dodged right in the nick of time. After the chain chomp went flying past him, Dino Piranha grabbed onto the chain chomp's chain with his teeth again. He pulled on the chain chomp, swung him over his head, and smashed him into the ground on the other side of him. Then he swung him again and smashed it on the other side of him. He did this again, and again and again and again, until after he swung it a tenth time, he started spinning. He spun around and around, swinging the chain chomp around him in a circle, until he let go of the chain chomp, and sent it flying toward the cliff wall. It smashed its teeth against the cliff wall, then fell down and bounced over 12 feet in front of Dino Piranha. It opened its mouth to bark, but then all of its teeth cracked, then shattered into pieces. The chain chomp looked at its broken teeth, then grew x's in its eyes, and collapsed on the ground, defeated.

Dino Piranha then let out a triumphant screech, proud of himself for defeating the chain chomp. At that moment, Pikachu regained consciousness, and pulled himself out from behind the pile of rocks. He staggered over, past the chain chomp, until he bumped right into Dino Piranha! Pikachu felt around what he just bumped into, and then looked up at the drooling face of Dino Piranha. Dino Piranha lifted his foot back, and kicked Pikachu into the chain chomp. He started stomping over to Pikachu, raring to eat him. Pikachu backed into the chain chomp as far as he could go. Pikachu knew he wasn't going to be able to beat him, and covered his face to wait for his inevitable doom.

But then, right before Dino Piranha got to him, a small figure appeared from the trees from the right, and in the blink of an eye, hit Dino Piranha into the trees on the left. The figure flew up into the air, and then landed on the ground, revealed to be the super-powerful, blue-wearing super fighter from Dream Land, Knuckle Joe!

Knuckle Joe ran over to Pikachu and asked, "Are you all right?"

But, before he could answer, Dino Piranha pulled himself out of the fallen trees and looked angrily at Pikachu and Knuckle Joe. Knuckle Joe said, "You want a piece of me? Huh!?" Dino Piranha stomped his feet on the ground, then let out a giant screech, and then he charged at them.

As he charged at them, Knuckle Joe moved to the side and stuck his leg out in its path. Dino Piranha tripped over Knuckle Joe's leg, and flipped over onto his back. Knuckle Joe turned to Pikachu and said, "Ha! This guy's not so tough1" But when Knuckle Joe turned around, he saw Dino Piranha lift his tail up and hit it at Knuckle Joe, ramming right into him. The tail stretched out far, and then Dino Piranha swung it over his head with Knuckle Joe still on it, and then slammed it and Knuckle Joe right into the ground. As Knuckle Joe struggled to get up, Dino Piranha stomped over to him, and let out a giant screech. Pikachu saw he was out about to eat Knuckle Joe, so he ran over and jumped on Dino Piranha's head. Dino Piranha looked up at Pikachu, who then unleashed a thunderbolt on Dino Piranha's head. Dino piranha screeched of pain as Pikachu shocked him. Pikachu then jumped off his head and landed next to Knuckle Joe. Knuckle Joe looked at him and said, "Looks like we're fighting him together?' Pikachu nodded, and they both faced Dino Piranha. Dino Piranha shook off the pain from the thunderbolt then screeched a loud, angry screech at them both.

Knuckle Joe ran forward and yelled, "Vulcan Jab!" He then used Vulcan Jab on Dino Piranha, punching him repeatedly. Pikachu ran forward and used Iron Tail on Dino Piranha, knocking him down. Dino Piranha got up, picked up his tail, and hit it at them. They both jumped out of the way, but then Dino Piranha started spinning around. As he kept spinning, his tail was spinning with him. He started moving toward Pikachu and Knuckle Joe, and his hit them both 15 feet away. Dino Piranha stopped spinning, and then jumped up into the air toward them. Knuckle Joe saw him coming, and jumped out of the way right before he landed. He got up and said, "Man, that was a close one… Hey, where's Pikachu?" Knuckle Joe looked at Dino Piranha, and saw Pikachu's tail sticking out of its mouth! Knuckle Joe gasped in horror as Dino Piranha swallowed Pikachu whole! Knuckle Joe then ran toward Dino Piranha as fast as he could and yelled, "Smash Punch!" Knuckle Joe then unleashed Smash Punch on Dino Piranha and punched him in the stomach as hard as possible. This caused him to spit Pikachu back out of his mouth onto the ground. The force of the punch caused Dino Piranha to go flying back into the cliff wall. Dino Piranha fell to the ground, gave one last screech, and collapsed on the chain chomp, defeated.

Knuckle Joe looked at the defeated Dino Piranha, and said, "Yes! I did it! I'm the greatest! I'm the… Oh my gosh! I forgot about Pikachu!" He ran over to Pikachu, who was unconscious on the ground. Knuckle Joe then said, "I'd better get him to the base with the others!" He picked up Pikachu, and ran off into the forest as fast as his legs could carry him.


End file.
